


Tumblr Prompts: Criminal Minds

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 18,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Criminal Minds drabbles frommy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different drabble.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I write a new drabble.





	1. Alvez x Reader - “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.” and #1 “I love you. I hope you know that.”

It was still dark out, mostly, barely a glimmer of sun peering up over the horizon, casting an odd gray and pink shade through the window as you two curled up in bed. The sounds of Roxy’s feet padding across the floor pulled Luke’s focus as he turned his head to try and see her in the dark, but you huffed, latching onto him a little tighter so he couldn’t move. He laughed softly, turning back to see you.

“What’re you doin’?”

“You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move. So stop moving,” you mumbled, curling up a little closer and burying your face into his shoulder. He scratched his fingers lightly against your back, shaking his head as he pressed his smile into your hair.

“I was just lookin’ at Roxy,” Luke hummed in response, shifting back against you, and pulling you close.

“Too early.”

“Roxy doesn’t wear a watch, Y/N.” That made you snicker into his shoulder, and roll your eyes as you snuggled in against him.

“Neither do I. And I still know it’s too early. Come back to sleep with me,” you voiced, tilting your head up to see him, smiling sweetly as he dragged his hand down your hair, fingers warm as they brushed your neck. “What?” you asked, realizing he was just staring at you, smiling, in the dark.

“…I love you. I hope you know that.” Your entire face blushed, then, and you wriggled up, nodding as you caught his lips in a soft kiss.

“I love you too.”


	2. Alvez x Reader - "We bet, and you lost, so you have to do it."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

                The bar was buzzing, and despite the pleased laughter from the majority of the group, you and Emily were standing a few feet away, as you knocked your hand against the bar. She snickered, though, shaking her head.

“Hey, we bet, and you lost, so you have to do it,” she said, grinning, as you glanced over your shoulder at the group, fighting the violent urge to squeal and turn away when Luke met your gaze, brow raised. You smiled at him, something you hoped wasn’t as frantic as you felt, before looking back at Emily with a glare in place.

“I cannot  _believe_  that we bet on this…or that this was your wager! Emily! This is  _terrible_!”

“What?” she asked, frowning. “No! It’s not, look, you  _need_  to do this, okay, otherwise I think even  _Reid_  might start trying to shove you in this direction. It’s not terrible, it’s  _incentive_ , because either you do this, or you get your ass on that stage and  _sing_ , any song I choose.” You hissed at her, before turning toward the bartender.

“Shot of tequila, please,” you asked the man, who chuckled, and slid one over.

“Lost the bet, Y/N,” Emily reminded you, when you stared at the shot, before groaning, and slamming it back to her startled cheer.

“Yes, I know, Emily. And if this backfires, I’ll kick your ass.” Emily cackled.

“And if it doesn’t?”

“God, I don’t know, I’ll buy you a cat!” you replied, shrugging, before turning, and huffing sharply, before storming towards the group.

               Luke lifted his head, smiling, before quirking a brow.

“Y/N?”

“Hey…can I talk to you?” you asked, motioning away from the bar, and he glanced around, shrugging, shifting to put his bottle on the bar before following you a few feet away, curious.

“Everything okay?” he asked, watching you fidget, patting your hands on your thighs. You lifted your head, and blushed, but nodded.

“Yeah, no, everything’s fine, I, uh…” She huffed a bit, before clearing her throat. “Okay, I need to make this…clear…before I do anything, because I’d hate to not mention it only for you to find out and misunderstand.”

“Y/N?”

“When we got here, Emily bet me…that I could  _chug_  the entire thing of beer when we got here. If I lost, I had to get up and sing.” Oh, he looked so confused, and he opened his mouth to ask when you shook your head. “Wait. But I told her I wouldn’t do that, so, she came up with a solution. She wants me to…act…on my feelings. And I’m phrasing it that way so you know that  _there are already feelings_ , and this is just a kick in the butt so I do something about it.”

               There was a soft laugh off his lips, and he scratched his jaw as he raised a brow. Your eyes lifted up to see him, and you almost forgot what you were doing, because he looked so handsome, and was smiling so sweetly, even if he was confused, and it just made your stomach twist and a warmth bubble out of your chest.

“Do something about what?” he finally asked, before his eyes went wide as your hands cupped his face, and you pushed up to press your lips over his. He stilled for a moment, and you started to panic, started to pull back, before you felt his hands on your hips, and his lips warm up against yours.

               The group cheered from the bar as you finally, reluctantly pulled away, eyes fluttering a bit as you opened them, and let out a shaky breath as he opened his eyes to see you, too.

“I get a new cat, bitches!” Emily shouted from the bar, but neither of you really noticed, as he tilted his head, and pressed his smile over yours.


	3. Prentiss & JJ & Garcia - "Do you think this sweater is too big?"

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               Fall meant new clothes, new shoes, new, well…everything. So on the first night they managed to get off in over a month when they had a sitter, JJ, Emily, & Garcia decided to go out, and go shopping. And why not? Girls night. Shopping, then the bar.

               After dropping off another set of bags, Garcia led them into one last shop, laughing as the others made a beeline right towards the back, towards the sweaters. She staked out a chair as they grabbed up hangers, disappearing into the dressing rooms for a few minutes before coming back out to model.

               JJ was first, in a black dress that she’d found on a nearby rack, and was immediately met with a thumbs up and a grin from Garcia. She laughed, shaking her head.

“If I show up at home with another black dress, Will is either going to throw it out, or…”

“I don’t need to know what the  _or_  is!” Emily called from her room, making both JJ and Garcia look at each other and snicker.

“Come on, Em! Let’s see what you’ve got!”

“…I’m guessing this was on the wrong rack…” she answered, shifting around the changing room.

“Don’t care, step out.” The groan from Emily was deep, but resolved, before she pushed the door open.

“Do you think this sweater is too big?” she asked, thrusting out her arms. The entire thing was at least three sizes too big for Prentiss, and it wasn’t obvious just because it hung off her like a shawl. The hem of it was down to her knees.

“…we could all wear that,” Garcia said slowly, lips ticking, as Prentiss perched her hands on her hips.

“At once. Yes. I’m changing. And we’re going to the bar.” The second she ducked back into the changing room, both girls erupted into giggles, JJ waving her hands as she stepped back into her room to get out of the dress.

“Okay, okay. We’re done shopping. Time for the drinking. I’m all for that,” Garcia agreed, shaking her head as she hopped off the chair. As soon as the three were back together, and heading out the door, Prentiss’ phone rang. Followed by JJs. Followed by Garcia’s. All three groaned, stopping just outside the shop, before Prentiss looked at her phone, and then back at the shop.

“Maybe I should go buy that sweater. I can at least sleep in it.”


	4. Reid x Reader - "There's only one bed."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               Spencer was your friend, but it was hard not to feel something more towards him. He was smart, and he was funny – sometimes unintentionally – and he was sweet. Even after the hell he’d gone through, he was still that light in your day, that person you loved to see, the reason you came to work.

               When you and the team got a case in Boise, you staked out the seat across from him, so you had an excuse to watch him think. You knew that was something that could be misconstrued and seen as weird, but considering you were surrounded by the brightest minds you’d ever known, you had an idea they’d know it was just…you just had such strong feelings for him.

               It was late, so late, when everyone headed to the hotel, and for the first time, you bunked with Reid, which wasn’t a big deal, you were adults, after all.

               Until you both came into the room, and instead of the two twins that you were promised, you were staring at a single Queen. Even a call downstairs didn’t rectify it, with them insisting they didn’t have any rooms with two beds. You huffed a bit, before shaking your head, and, with a hard swallow, you looked at Reid.

“Look, we can do this.”

“…there’s only one bed,” he said, repeated from earlier, and you chuckled, reaching up to pat his arm.

“Reid. We’re adults. We can…share a bed. I don’t move much in my sleep, so really once I’m out, I’m out. It’s late. We’re both exhausted.” Reid studied you for a moment, before sighing, and nodding.

“Yeah…we can do that.”

               You took turns changing in the bathroom, before you crawled onto the bed, curling up on one side, facing away from him, as he got comfortable behind you. But he then shifted, moved, rolled, adjusted, until you reached back, swatting his hip.

“What’s up, Spencer?” you asked, yawning.

“…I can’t get comfortable,” he admitted quietly. You hesitated, before rolling to see him, frowning.

“Is it because I’m here?”

“No, no, I just…I got a bunch of pillows, on my bed. I sort of…wall myself in, I don’t know, I’m still adjusting to sleeping on the road, I guess.” You huffed, soft, and shifted your blanket, before shimmying up behind him.

“Feel free to shove me off, but…having something behind me while I sleep helps me, so…”

You swallowed hard, but wrapped one arm across his waist, sliding a hand beneath his head, and curled against him, and for a moment, Reid was still, struggling to figure out  _what the hell was happening_ , until you felt him relax into the contact. It made something in you bubble happily at how well he was responding to being the little spoon.

“…this okay?” you asked softly, grinning into his back as his hand found yours over his waist.

“…yeah….this is…really good,” he answered, though you were surprised he was making any sounds, as you heard him drift off so fast. You grinned a bit more, and snuggled in, following suit, into what had to be the best sleep either of you had had in  _years_.


	5. Alvez x Reader - "You're bleeding all over my furniture."

****

 

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

                Sometimes, the team lucked out (in a way), and the case was local enough that they didn’t have to fly anywhere. Granted, that meant having to accept that these terrible, horrible, awful things were happening in your own backyard, but sometimes, you were willing to do that, if it meant Luke you didn’t have to wait that much longer for Luke to come over.

                He had texted you earlier – _case over, be by soon_ – and you knew the case had to be rough considering how short and to the point the message was. So you did what you usually did, when it was rough. You went and got Roxy, brought her back to your apartment, and ordered dinner in.

                Roxy was sound asleep on your bed when Luke made it, and you called over your shoulder that the door was open, hearing him chuckle a bit as he shuffled in and locked the door behind you.

“Sorry, I spilled,” you told him, when you flipped on the sink to rinse the tea off your hands. He grunted a bit, moving to kiss the back of your head, before he crossed to the couch. The groan as he sat made you pay attention, and, drying your hands, you walked over, frowning. “Luke?”

“Eh, I’m fine. Just a rough case.”

                Your eyes immediately dropped to the bandage around his arm, and you cocked your head.

“Baby, you aren’t fine. What happened?” you asked, taking a seat on the table across from him, fingers brushing lightly on his knee. Luke shook his head, glancing down at his arm and then looking back up at you.  

“Crime fighting. Seriously, I just need…something to eat, and a good night’s sleep,” Luke insisted, and, as always, it was endearing, seeing how determined he was for you to not worry about him – like that ever actually worked, come _on_ – but you sniffed sharply, quirking a brow.

“Luke, I love your crime fighting ways, and normally, you know I’d be _all over_ pretending that you’re fine. But, uh, you’re bleeding all over my furniture,” you told him, lifting his arm, and holding the towel around the bandage, revealing the red drops on the couch. He almost swore, not having realized it, when you shook your head. “C’mon, babe…let’s get this taken care of, and then food. I can clean any stain off anything, remember?” you chuckled, making him snicker, and shake his head.

                You were gentle – or, as gentle as possible – when you got him seated on the edge of the tub, so you could unwrap the wound, and clean it, and rewrap it. Brushing a light kiss to his forehead, you helped him back to his feet, but instead of leading him to the living room, you led him to the bedroom where Roxy had vacated the bed to lie on the floor.

“What’re you doin’?”

“You almost fell asleep while I was doing this…so, sit…we’re gonna eat a little, and then crash,” you explained, getting him situated on the edge of the bed so you could duck into the kitchen, put the food away save for the egg rolls and some water, which you brought back into the bedroom.

                It didn’t take long for him to inhale the food – you weren’t as hungry, so you only brought enough for him – and move back on the bed to get comfortable. As soon as Luke was lying down, and you were lying beside him, despite the still light throb of pain in his arm, he looped his hand over your waist, and pulled you into his chest, snuffling against your hair.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you,” he hummed, as you chuckled, shrugging.

“Don’t have to worry about that one, Luke. But for _now_ …shhhh.” The warmth of his breath on your neck came in silence, a sign he’d fallen asleep, and you smiled, and nestled in close.


	6. Reid x Reader - "Can I kiss you?"

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

                After the case the team just worked, it was barely even a question that needed to be asked.

“Who is up for O’Keefes?”

                Rossi’s offer to buy trumped any considerations to cancel, and the entire team met up at the bar after leaving the office for drinks. You grinned the second you saw them from the bar, knowing that it was always going to be a good night – no matter how the day had gone so far – when the BAU strolled in to unwind.

                Reid’s face lit up when you came by, your hand curled over the back of his chair as you took drink orders, grinned down at him, and disappeared back to the bar. JJ reached over, nudging her friend, making him duck his head and blush.

“You should talk to her.”

“JJ, don’t,” he huffed, despite the small smile on her face. Before she could say anything else, you returned, sliding the drinks around the table.

“Anything else, guys?”

“Not yet, Y/N, but we do know how to get your attention,” Rossi pointed out, making you snicker as you nodded.

“That is true, you do. Spencer? You want a water to go with this?” you asked, looking down and pointing towards his drink. He grinned a bit, fighting the urge to look towards JJ, before nodding.

“Please.”

“Good, because I am on top of that,” you replied, turning and grabbing the glass from the other waitress as she brought it to you, and you slid it in front of him with a snicker. “Find me if you need me,” you told him, before disappearing back to the bar.

                You’d been working at O’Keefe’s for a long time, and of all the people that ever walked in the door, you didn’t enjoy any of them the way you enjoyed the BAU. After all this time, they had become your friends – or, you thought of them that way, anyways. And Reid? Reid was, not that you’d admit it out loud (not yet, anyways), your favorite. He was always nice, and always seemed interested when he talked to you, always made it a point to stop at the bar to talk to you for a little bit.

                This time, when he came to the bar to talk, you saw the way he glanced back at JJ, before clearing his throat, and leaning on the side of the bar, away from the noise, so you two could talk. His cheeks were flushed, and tonight, he seemed a lot more focused on you, and it flustered you, just a little, startling you a bit when his hand touched your wrist as you rested your arms on the bar.

“…hey…Spencer?” you finally asked, clearing your throat.

“…yeah?”

“You are…absolutely welcome to say no, I don’t know what basis I have for this, but…can I kiss you?” His eyes darted to yours, then over his shoulder, then back at yours, surprised. “What?”

“I was…heh…I was going to ask you the same question?” You laughed, soft, and leaned up over the bar, kissing him quickly, softly, on the lips, before you pulled back. As soon as he caught himself – which took a moment, and a squeeze of his hand – he grinned. “…do you want to go out, like, maybe tomorrow? On a date?”

“I’d love to,” you answered quickly, without even having to think about it.


	7. Alvez x Reader - "Someone will see us!"

****

**Requested by anonymous.**

                No one celebrated holidays like the team. No one knew quite how to unwind like them, either. So when Garcia popped into your office to tell you they were having a little celebration – who needs a reason? – in the pen, you couldn’t get out of your chair fast enough.

                The glasses and bottles of sparkling juice were already on the table when you two came in, and you laughed softly, bumping your arm against Luke’s as you moved to the table for your own glass.

“Hey, you are joinin’ us!” Emily laughed, handing one off to you as you grinned.

“It’s good to see you guys back, and I’m always happy to join you for the sporadic drink instead of staring at my computer screen,” you pointed out, smiling brightly. “Although I’m surprised Miss Garcia didn’t include food.” She squawked, waving grandly at the table.

“I brought drinks!” You snickered, moving to hug her.

“Drinks are good! But I’m starving. Lucky for _you_ guys, I ordered on an empty stomach with the intention of gorging at home, _so_ , I need to borrow a strong man to do all the carrying for me,” you grinned innocently, as the room laughed, and Luke waved.

“We all know you’re gonna choose me, so lead the way, Y/N,” he replied, making you snicker and shrug.

“You always agree, why would I change a winning combo? Come on, just got the message the food is here,” you told him, leading him through the pen and back towards your office.

                You weren’t lying, you really had ordered a couple of pizzas because you were _starving_ and had every intention of just gorging when you got home, you just didn’t want to wait to order til then. So the untouched pizza boxes were sitting in the chair across from your desk, as you two entered the room. But that wasn’t why you chose Luke, it never was.

                As soon as you two were in the office, your drinks were placed on your desk, and his arms were around your waist, lips sealed over your pulse point as you gasped, and leaned back with a groan.

“Luke, someone will see us,” you hissed, though you weren’t about to stop him, considering how warm his hands were as they slid over your hips, and pulled you flush to his chest.

“Nah. Just us here,” he breathed into your ear. “Team’s still back at the party.”

“You miss me?” you asked, tilting your head to give him better access to your shoulder, as he huffed.

“Always do…don’t you miss me?” You turned, then, curling your arms around his shoulders, nudging your nose against his.

“Always,” you answered, word stolen as he pressed his lips over yours. Despite how quickly you opened up to him, and how much you meant that, you didn’t forget that you both were at work, and the team didn’t know, not yet.

“That had better be the best pizza in the city, or you both owe me dinner. And a bottle of scotch.” The sound of Rossi’s voice yanked you both apart, and you covered your lips, peering over Luke’s shoulder to see the agent in the doorway, hands in his pockets, standing completely casually.

“…uh…hey, Dave…” you hemmed, blushing, glancing up at Luke, before clearing your throat.

“Eh, don’t worry. No lecture, not gonna say anything. Just…move it, we’re starving.” You and Luke were so sheepish, right then, but you still laughed, shaking your head as you grabbed the drinks, and he grabbed the pizza.

“You are a wily and sneaky old man, David Rossi. But if you think there was ever a chance I’d buy sub-par pizza, you and I need to have a serious discussion,” you pointed out, smirking as Luke snickered, and Dave chuckled, leading you both back to the party.


	8. Alvez x Reader - "What can I say? I'm a badass."

**Requested by lclb13**

 

               The door gave beneath the force from Matt’s foot, as he led you, Luke, and Prentiss inside. Guns were drawn, eyes focused as the three of you trailed down the hall behind Matt. He checked the hall to the left, as you checked to the right, before you proceeded down your hall. Matt and Prentiss headed to the left, clearing rooms and checking behind doors as they moved, as you led Luke to the right to do the same.

               The two of you had just turned into the kitchen, and he moved by you to clear the living room, when your eyes flicked towards the reflection in the steel of the fridge, but the force against your back came before you could turn, sharp enough to knock you forward into the counter. The impact knocked your gun out of your hand, sending it clattering across the floor as the person threw you to the ground. You groaned, hitting the tile sharply, but you shoved onto your back, catching sight of the man behind where you’d been standing yank his weapon out and take aim.

               He looked startled, when your foot came up, knocking the gun out of his hands, before you planted your hands on the tile, and curled your knees up, flipping your body up to your feet in one smooth motion with a sharp grunt, before you swung your foot, knocking the man to the ground, and pinning him with an arm to his throat.

               After a few seconds of grunted gasps for air, he patted your arm, and you huffed, laughing, flopping backwards as he coughed, and rubbed his throat.

“Okay, nice defense, Y/N. Alvez!” Luke popped in from the living room, groaning at the sight of you and the man on the floor, before pulling his safety glasses off. “You missed the pantry,” he said, turning to point, as he stood, and Luke reached out for your hand to help you stand.

“There was a pantry?” he asked, confused, as the guy shook his head, moving to point at the door that was barely noticeable in the hall you two had come from.

“Oh, yeah, see, I didn’t see that either,” you admitted, shaking your head, as the trainer quirked a brow.

“And yet you still kicked my ass,” he commented, as the lights came on fully overhead, and Prentiss and Matt joined you all in the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah, totally did,” you smirked, as he shook his head, but you could see him fighting a laugh as he led you out.

               Luke’s arm slid around your shoulders as you headed to the elevator, the warmth of his body pulling your focus up to him as you grinned.

“I gotta tell ya, that was impressive. And really attractive.”

“You were in the living room, how would you know?” you snickered, poking him in the ribs as you two stepped into the box, and you reached out to hit the button.

“Because he showed me the video. I didn’t know you could flip yourself up like that. I can’t do that, I’m a little jealous.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m a badass,” you replied casually, laughing sweetly as he wrapped both arms around your shoulders, chest against your back, kissing the back of your head.

“You  _are_  a badass, I bow down to you, and for  _that_  move, you get out of our night job.”

“Oh thank  _god_ , because I am so sore,” you groaned, your whole weight falling back against him as he squawked, startled.

“…and that earns you a hot bath when we get home.”

“Mmmmmm, it’s gonna be a good night,” you grinned, curling your hands over his wrists, and wriggling as he kissed the back of your head again.


	9. Reid + “I-I just wanted to say that I uh, I missed you.”

              Honestly, you liked your job. It wasn’t  _hard_ , and you got paid decently for it. The hours were decent. It was just a good job.

               But also honestly? You didn’t like your job. And as much as you loved Reid wearing a badge, you didn’t like his, sometimes, either. Yeah, him being sent off on cases was normal. Yes, you being sent to a new site to train new employees was normal. And when you two lucked out, the trips overlapped, so you were gone at the same time.

               But times like this, when you were sent to Miami to train for a couple weeks, and the day before you came back Reid and the team flew out to LA for a week?

               Yeah. Times like this, you hated both jobs.

               The sound of the door pulled you out of another night of you grumbling at work, and you set the computer down on the night table, climbing off the bed and moving out into the living room.

“Spencer?”

He turned quickly, wild hair around his face, and you could see in a second that the case was terrible, and didn’t get solved soon enough. You moved away from the bedroom door, all ready to hug him like you always did. But he kissed you, quick, hands cupping your jaw, making you squeak before you kissed him back, hands on his hips.

When you finally pulled back, the need for air winning out, you were both panting, and Reid cleared his throat, face warming as he blushed.

“I-I just wanted to say that I uh…I missed you,” he mumbled, as you laughed, soft, sliding your arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“I missed you too, Spencer.”


	10. Alvez x Reader - "I got you, it's okay. It's okay."

 

              It was supposed to be easy, or, as easy as any case could be. Vest up, go into the house, take out the confirmed killer in front and save the latest victim, and go home.

              The discovery of a partner came after you entered, and while Prentiss and Rossi received word straight from Garcia, you found out when he grabbed you as you reached the back of the house, and dragged you away. You never even got a shot off, the struggle knocking your gun to the floor.

              Your arms ached, hands tied over your head, the rope knotted around the hook in the ceiling above your head. The man who had brought you there was gone, but not before he’d promised you would never see daylight again, promised you’d be dead before anyone found you.

              You were honestly never so happy to hear gunshots, lifting your head as the door flew open a few feet away.

“Y/N!” Luke was a fucking sight for sore eyes as he checked the room, and holstered his weapon, rushing to you. “I got you, hold on,” he huffed, looping his arms around your waist. “Can you move your arms?”

“Yeah…yeah, I’m okay,” you mumbled, waiting until he lifted you up so you could get your hands off the hook. You groaned, arms dropping weakly as he lowered your feet to the floor, your body slumping against his. “Okay, I’m not okay…”

“I got you, it’s okay. It’s okay,” he promised, guiding you into his chest, hugging you close as you groaned, but pressed in, and hugged him back as best you could with your hands bound. “…come on, let’s get you outta here, Y/N,” he told you, hooking one hand under your knees, the other around your back, and lifted you bridal style. “Can you get your arms…”

“Yeah…just take me home,” you sighed, lifting your arms and dropping them over his head, curling into his hold.

“Hospital first. No arguing.” You snuffed, barely a laugh, and nodded.

“Just get me away from here.” Luke held onto you a little tighter, making his way out the door.

“I’ve got you.”


	11. Alvez x Reader - "i'll take the couch"

               You refused to leave your apartment, you didn’t care that you were the target of a whack-job that the team hadn’t been able to catch yet. This was your home, if you couldn’t be kept safe here, what the hell did they think they could do anywhere else? So the team was put on shifts, to be sure, and as night fell, Simmons left, trading off with Luke, who smiled at you from the door. You glanced over from the kitchen, and smiled back.

               It didn’t hurt things any that you knew Luke, having lived next to him in his building until you moved into your current place a few months prior. He checked the lock on the door, before walking in, and hugged you with a chuckle.

“You alright?”

“I have a violent man after me, so, no, but, having DC’s finest protecting me does help,” you replied, squeezing him, and stepping back. “How’s Roxy?”

“Pretty sure she misses you…or at least Max,” he replied, reaching down to scratch your dog behind the ears as the pit bull jogged up, tongue lolling out one side, what seemed to be a smile on his mouth.

“You guys are allowed to come over…I think Max misses Rox, too, so we should get together, take them for a run.” He hummed, nodding, as Max jogged back off, dropping hard onto his bed.

“We should, yeah. You got work tomorrow, right?” Luke asked, as you nodded.

“Unfortunately, yes. Prentiss is going with me?”

“Uh…no, I think it’s JJ, but I could be wrong. You should get some sleep, Y/N.”

               You started towards the bedroom to flip the light on, before pausing, and looking over at him.

“…I’ve got the big bed…if…you wanna lie down, too,” you offered sheepishly, startling him a little, before he chuckled, ducking his head to hide the blush.

“Uh…appreciated, but…I gotta stay up, Y/N. Hard to keep you safe if I’m sleepin’.” You rolled your eyes, but smiled, nodding.

“Yeah…yeah, that’s probably a good point…”

“I’ll just…I’ll take the couch,” Luke told you, pointing, and you disappeared into the room, coming back with a blanket and pillow. “Y/N.”

“No, I know, sleep is a bad idea. That said. If you want to get some rest, or if you need a nap in the morning after I’m awake, help yourself, okay?” you asked, setting the items down, and reaching out to squeeze his arm. He chuckled, and nodded, reaching out to pull you in for another hug.

“Just get some sleep, Y/N…when this is over, we’ll go for a run, and I’ll make dinner?” You blushed, grinning as you pulled back.

“It’s a date.”


	12. Alvez x Reader + “You got a cute butt.”

               Moving was your least favorite thing…ever. Ever ever. Moving homes was tough, and hard work, and you were happy if you never had to do it again. Moving offices at the Bureau? That was simultaneously harder and easier. Harder, because you had to reprogram yourself not to go to your old office – house was huge, house was easier to remember – and easier, because you didn’t have to do  _any_  of the moving, save for a few files and maybe a couple boxes.

               That said. You also had to arrange the office the way you wanted, and the men that hauled your things for you just couldn’t be bothered to help once things were dropped off. So you enlisted Matt and Luke from the BAU down the hall for help rearranging the furniture.

“No…I’m sorry, guys, I love that you’re helping, just…uh…” You shimmied around Luke, moving to stand where your chair would be, and fidgeted a little, shaking your head. “Turn…a little…this way…”

               It took a few more tries to get things where you wanted them, before you hugged Matt, and nodded.

“Thanks, guys,” you told him, as he chuckled.

“Any time. I was not interested in hearing about Garcia’s neighbor who does naked kung fu again. And now, lunch time!” he replied, grinning, and heading out of the office. You reached out for Luke’s arm, chuckling.

“Can I con you into staying a couple more minutes?”

“Always,” Luke answered with a huffed laugh, pointing to your chair. “Want that over there?”

“Ah,  _please_ ,” you grinned.

               He lifted the chair off the floor, shifting around you and setting it down on the other side of your desk. He grunted when his phone clattered out of his pocket to the floor, sliding the chair as he bent over to get it. The sound of your hum made him cock his head, grabbing the phone and turning to see you blushing.

“What?”  You shook your head, but when he just quirked a brow at you, you ducked your head.

“Ah. You got a cute butt,” you admitted, making him laugh in slight surprise, as he pocketed his phone, and rounded the desk.

“Honestly, I’d hope you think that, you grab it enough,” he teased you, as you laughed, and leaned into his side, hugging him.

“It is the cutest butt, okay, I just try to make an effort to not ogle you in the office,” you snickered, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Well, I will ease that effort by going back to work. Want to ogle later?”

“I’d like to fondle later, if that’s allowed.” Luke was blushing as he laughed, kissing your temple before moving to the door.

“That could be arranged,” he replied, winking as he slipped out into the hallway, leaving you blushing and giggling as you moved to sit at your desk.


	13. Hotch x Reader + “Scoot over a little bit, please."

The menu sounds were playing through the speaker surrounds as the movie loaded, and waited for you to hit PLAY. You could hear the laughter in the other room, before Jack came in, setting the bowls of popcorn on the table. Hotch came in behind him, drinks in his hands, setting everything down on the table as he moved around it to the couch.

“Scoot over a little bit, please?” he asked you, as you grinned, and slid to give him room to sit down next to you. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. You boys ready?” you asked, grabbing the remote as Jack crossed the floor to click off the lights, before he raced back, and flopped onto the floor in front of the couch.

“Ready!”

“Ready,” Hotch chuckled, smiling, as you hit the button to start the movie. You ruffled Jack’s hair, snagging one of the bowls of popcorn, and leaned into Hotch’s side as he curled his arm around your shoulders.

               Movies nights, hands down, were your favorite nights.


	14. Reid x Reader + “You’re cute when you’re all worried.”

               You were high.

               Painkillers were awesome.

               You could hear the doctors out in the hallway, your head lolling on the pillow as you tried to see them, before you just giggled at the warmth in your system, and let your eyes close.

“Y/N?” You opened your eyes, startled to see Reid peering down at you.

“Reid!” you grinned, wiggling your fingers. “How’d you get in here so fast?” He glanced around, brow furrowed.

“Y/N, I’ve been here like an hour, you were asleep.” You puffed out a breath of air, shaking your head. You had only closed your eyes a few seconds, you didn’t sleep. Studying his face, you giggled, reaching up to drag your finger over his brow as he frowned. “What?”

“You’re cute when you’re all worried.”

“You got shot, Y/N, I’m allowed to be worried, and it’s not cute,” Reid insisted, and you knew he was serious, you knew this wasn’t appropriate, but you still giggled, again, the painkillers numbing pretty much everything, and making you feel  _so good_. “Stop that.”

“I’m okay, Spency, I swear it. I feel good! Are you staying? We should play chess.” Okay, that made his worried face crack, just a little, as he tugged a chair up and shook his head.

“Just get some rest, okay, you’ve had a rough day.”

“You stay.” You sounded childish, with a sharp nod, and he snickered, but nodded, looking as tired as you actually realized you felt.

“I’ll stay. You sleep.”

“Hmmm…deal.” Reid patted your arm as you drifted off again, humming happily under the weight of the meds.

               You decidedly did not feel so good when you woke up, and the medication had begun to wear off.


	15. Reid x Reader -  if you lose your mind, I’ll be your anchor, holding your body down {lyric prompt}

           The room was silent, listening intently and taking notes, as Reid stood at the lectern, chuckling slightly nervously. You watched from the doorway, as he closed his notebook – not that he used it, except to mark his own notes – and patted his hand on the lectern.

“Okay. That’s…all I have for today. Any questions?” A few hands went up, and he looked around the room, pointing towards the young man to his left. “Yes?”

“How  _did_ the BAU take down Mr. Scratch?” You frowned, pushing from the doorway, and clapped your hands.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Reid, I know you’re technically still in your lecture, but may I have a word with you?” you asked, and he looked at you, nodding.

“Uh, yes. Sorry, guys…I do have to cut this short,” he replied, clearing his throat. “Thank you, for coming today.” The young man who had asked sighed, but didn’t insist, gathering his things and filing out with the others as you slid through the group, coming to a stop in front of the lectern. “Thank you.”

“Question had nothing to do with the lecture, didn’t need to be asked. How’d it go?”

“I had a lot of dead-eye stares while I talked, I’m pretty sure I lost them within five minutes.” You chuckled, glancing over your shoulder.

“I’ve been in the doorway since you started. If you lost them, they didn’t need to be here,” you assured him, as he started to gather up his things.

“Yeah…maybe.”

“Ah, no maybe, Spencer.” You watched him for a moment, before reaching over the stand, hand touching his arm. “I haven’t had a chance to see you in a while, I’m sorry. How’ve you been?”

“Hm? Oh…I’m…I’m fine. I’ve been trying to figure out what to do my lectures on, but maybe I need to do some more work tonight, try to rework my lecture for tomorrow, so I don’t lose them so fast,” he sighed, hooking his bag over his shoulder, and rubbing his eyes. You stepped closer, hand light on his shoulder.

“Spencer…” You waited, for him to lower his hand and look at you, before you tilted your head, smiling gently. “How are _you_.”

           You liked Spencer, you had liked him for a long time. You weren’t BAU, but you did work for the Bureau in a different capacity, so you saw him often, but after what happened at the start of the year, you had been quietly concerned. Not that he would lose it, or anything like that, you were just worried about him transitioning back, adjusting back into his old life. He peered over at you from the other side of the lectern, and as much as his initial reaction was to brush it off and tell you he was fine, he couldn’t deny how easy you were to talk to, how helpful it was even if you didn’t know what to say.

“…I’m okay. I…just…I don’t know, I uh…” Spencer sighed, scratching his hand through his hair, and you glanced over your shoulder again, before rounding the stand, and squeezing his shoulder. After all this time, you knew Spencer didn’t always like to be touched, and didn’t always like to be hugged, so you lingered near him, knowing he knew he could initiate if he changed his mind.

“…whatever it is…you know I’m gonna listen right?” you asked him softly.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, nodding. “I know.” You smiled, patted his arm.

“So if something is happening inside that…amazing head of yours,” you started, which made him laugh a little, “I don’t care what time it is. My phone is always on, and I will always answer. Just. You know. Find me.” There was so much offered in those words, because you knew that Spencer didn’t like to talk about what happened in prison, or what happened in his head, but you knew he was struggling, sometimes. So you offered him what you always somewhat silently offered him. You offered him the weight to keep him on the ground, if his mind tried to take him away, and by the way he smiled at you, and shifted to hug you gently, one arm around your shoulders, you knew he understood what you were offering, and he was happy that you had.


	16. Hotch + 13 - It feels like falling, it feels like rain. Like losing my balance, again and again. (Lyric prompt )

**Hotch + 13 -** _**It feels like falling, it feels like rain. Like losing my balance, again and again.** _

               Hotch had been in love. He’d been in love a few times. Hailey, first. The original love of his life, the woman he wanted to spend his life with, his wife, the mother of his son. Hailey was his everything. But when the Reaper took her away from him – or, after the Reaper took her away from them ever making things right after he and his job drove her away – Hotch didn’t want to feel it again. He wanted it to be over.

               But then Hotch met Beth, and he was startled at the fact that he could fall again. And then Beth left, and it wasn’t a horrible break up and it wasn’t death, so, even if it hurt, it was okay. It would be okay.

               When things went sideways with Scratch, and Hotch and Jack had to disappear, to stay safe, Hotch has resigned himself to nothing more than work, and Jack. What else did he need, really? He had a safe job, under a new name, in a new city, and he had Jack. Hell, even after Scratch was eliminated, and the WitSec protection could be removed, nothing changed. He’d grown to enjoy his job, Jack loved his school.

               But then you started working there, too. And Hotch had to fight that bubbling warmth that he’d felt before, because he just couldn’t. He needed to focus on work, and Jack, not falling in love again.

               Though, he realized quickly, that’s why they call it _falling in love_ , isn’t it? There was no choice. At first, it was just because you were beautiful. But then it was everything. Your sweet smile, your laugh, your sense of humor, and when he saw you with your sister, your nieces and nephews, cradling the youngest who was maybe two when they’d come by to take you to lunch? Well. Hotch felt the rug go out from under him, and he had to at least ask. The worst that could happen was that you would turn him down. Before he could come over, to ask you out, he saw your sister glance towards him, smiling, before taking the baby in your arms, and ushering the kids away, as you turned to face him, blushing.

“Hey. Sorry…” you started to apologize, motioning over your shoulder, but he shook his head.

“No, don’t worry about it. That was a sweet little girl.”

“Oh…yeah. I love her. Love ‘em all. Hey…” you sighed, rubbing your neck as you turned to see him again. “Can I ask you something?” Hotch frowned, but nodded, curious. “…are you busy tonight?”

               The smile that curled at his lips when you asked that question was mirrored on your own when he agreed to meet you for drinks , and it was a smile you wanted to see more, and a smile he couldn’t wait to see again.


	17. Alvez + 9 - Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me; say, boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me (lyric prompt )

 

 **Alvez + 9 -** _**Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me; say, boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me** _

               Going to the bar after a rough job was normal, but typically, everyone met up at O’Keefe’s. Tonight, though, Luke took you somewhere else. You two had been trying to go on a second date for weeks, but cases kept coming up, so the most either of you got to do was exchange hugs, and lingering touches where the team couldn’t see. But tonight, he took you to a different bar for a drink, somewhere he could lean towards you to talk without getting drowned out by the music.

               You loved making him laugh, he had such a warm laugh, and it made you feel warm inside as you patted his knee. With a tilt of your head, you listened as the song changed, and you glanced out behind you to see a lot of people dancing to the music.

“…what?” he asked, sipping his beer, pulling back as you twisted to drop your feet to the floor, turning again to lean into his side.

“Come on…follow me,” you told him, taking his hand, and pulling him from his stool. He chuckled, curious, but did follow you, tugging you a little closer.

“Where are we goin’, Y/N?” Luke asked, though he quirked a brow as you reached the dance floor, and shifted until your back was pressed to his chest. His hands fell to your hips, then, as you turned your head to see him, blushing, but smiling.

“Dance with me.”

               Luke was all for dancing with you, but this more than dancing. You moved almost sinfully, one hand over his, the other up and around his shoulder to scratch the back of his head, your hips rocking back against his. The two of you had been flirting for a long time before he finally managed to ask you out, but this was like skipping a dozen steps, and he couldn’t blame you for wanting it, really, because he’d been thinking about it too.

               As the song faded into something else, you twisted in his arms, nudging your nose against his, trailing your other arm around him as he hummed, lips ticking up, eyes heavy as he leaned in close.

“Wanna get outta here?”

“ _Please_ ,” you murmured, eyes falling shut as he brushed his lips against yours.

“Come on…I’m not far.” And how could argue with how low his voice sounded in your ear?


	18. Reid + 9 - Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me; say, boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me {lyric prompt}

               You and Reid didn’t really do the bar scene, save for nights at O’Keefe’s with the team. You used to, when you had nothing else to do, but since you and Reid became friends, you joined them at O’Keefe’s, and that was it. Tonight, though, your friend was singing at a place downtown, and she begged, begged, begged you to join her. So you asked Reid, or, really, kind of begged him to join you. You wanted to hear sing, but you didn’t want to be there alone.

               As reluctant as he was, Reid ultimately said yes, glad he did when you lit up. You led him into the bar, lingering on the fringes of the people swarmed at the stage.

“Hey Spencer?” He looked down, as you led him towards the bar for a drink. “Thank you, for coming with me.”

“Oh! Yeah, no, it’s no problem, I’m glad you asked me. I mean…I’m surprised you asked me, too, I would think someone else would be better for coming to a bar…” You laughed softly, blushing, as you shook your head.

“But you’re the one I wanted to come with me…” you admitted, shrugging. He looked at you, surprised, as you ordered a couple of small drinks, something that you could down before going to listen to the music.

               The music was good, but you really couldn’t hear her, and Reid, you knew, had to be nervous. You could hear him, barely, over the music, rambling statistics and facts about loud music and ear damage and at first, it made you laugh, and shake your head, but when three, four songs went by, and he was still doing it, you reached out, taking his hand.

“Spencer!” His head went down, apologetic, but his eyes went wide when you leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Come on, dance with me,” you told him, pulling him through the crowd.

He stammered, trying to stop you, but you had no intentions of crazy dancing. The song changed, slow and sweet, with a glance up at the stage, and your friend grinned, waving at you. With a wave back, you turned and leaned into his side, hands hooking over his shoulders.

“Dance with me?” you asked, this time, and despite his hesitation, he smiled shyly at you, ducking his head, and carefully putting his hands on your waist. “Is this okay?”

“…with me?” he asked, leaning in so you could hear him. You nodded, blushing, and smiled.

“…yeah. Always with you.”


	19. Luke – 10 – cry tears of joy, cause you’re alive, cradled in love {lyric prompt}

               The idea of coming out of prison was both exhilarating and terrifying. Reid was just starting to adjust, in his way, letting himself fall into the darkness. But he didn’t want to be anywhere as much as he wanted to be with his mother, his family. He held JJ when he got out, Garcia, thrilled to see two of his girls. He held tight to his mother when he got to her. He clung to Morgan when he saw his friend.

               But things weren’t over. And he hadn’t adjusted like he wanted to, or, at least, not as quick as he wanted to.

               Scratch wasn’t done yet.

               And Walker was dead.

               And Reid was still reeling, still suffocating.

               But then…it was over.

               Prentiss was safe, in his arms.

               Scratch was dead, and Luke was shrugging it off as  _it all happened so fast_.

               So after taking a day to breathe, Reid came in early, brought coffee, and pulled a chair over to Luke’s desk as he passed his friend the second cup in his hands.

“…hey, Reid,” he told him, thanking him for the cup, before putting it down, and turning to see Reid. “What’s up?” Reid chuckled. He should have known Luke would know something was in his mind.

“…I think I’m still processing.”

“A lot happened in a short period of time…it’s expected. Honestly, I’m still have trouble with it, myself,” Luke admitted, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down again, and twisting his hair to fully look at Reid. “You aren’t alone, though, man. You know we’re all here.” Reid hesitated, glancing towards JJs empty desk, before sighing.

“Yeah…I can’t put all this on them all the time, it’s just…JJ has the boys…Tara’s in and out a lot…Rossi has his family…” Luke shook his head with a soft chuckle, and reached out, patting Reid’s shoulder.

“Reid…my door is always open. My phone is always on. If you don’t know if you can go to anyone else, come to me, okay? I mean it. I haven’t been in prison, but I’ve been to war, so I get going through hell. I get PTSS.”

               Reid was…hopeful…that he wouldn’t need to think about it. But this was Reid. He should have known better.

               He made it a few more days, before it really started to hit him. And Luke was the only other person there, given the late hour. Even Prentiss had left, for a girls’ night with JJ, Tara, and Garcia. The feeling really started to sink in, as he went through the file on his desk to finish his report on the latest case, and he stopped, breath catching, dropping his pen to his desk.

“…Reid?” Luke asked, hearing the sound from his desk. Reid shook his head, sniffling.

“…I almost died…repeatedly…”

               Luke dragged his chair over, hooking a hand over Reid’s shoulder. Reid turned, looking at Luke, realizing

_he was alive_

, a lot of which was something he needed to be grateful to Luke for, as well as the whole team. But right now…right now, he needed comfort, the kind of comfort he’d always gotten from JJ, and Morgan. So he leaned into the touch, until Luke just pulled him in to a hug, and Reid clutched at the back of his shirt, tight. He was safe. He was alive. And Luke grounded him as best he could, hugging him back just as tight, knowing Reid needed this, as he buried his face in his shoulder and, for the first time since he got out of prison, cried.


	20. Hotch x Reader + “I don’t deserve you.”

               Things had gone so sideways with Scratch that Hotch just stopped trying to straighten it back out, at least for himself. Jack was too young for his life to be sideways, but, hell, Hotch thought he was too young to have to be subjected to running and hiding to stay safe like they were. WitSec had been a huge weight on his chest, but when word came that Scratch was dead, and WitSec, really, was just a formality right now, just a title, god he felt better. Jack was still too young, but he saw it, and he felt it, too, and it was such a good thing.

               It was he first time since Scratch that Hotch had even considered, maybe, he could try…dating.

               You were easy, considering he’d already known you. You lived next door, and you were always smiling at him, and laughing with Jack, even if you’d had a bad day – something that just sat on your shoulders, that he could see, even if you didn’t let it interfere with how you interacted with them. Sometimes you’d stop by, see how they were doing, but sometimes you just waved on your way out.

               Now that it was getting colder out, Hotch was happy to admit he’d seen you a lot more. Cocoa deliveries, dessert deliveries, you were that awesome person in the house next door who “overbaked” and decided to share. Jack loved it, but, hell, so did Hotch. You two were like friends, now, which is why, when he finally caved and asked you out on a date, you grinned, and nodded, like it was an obvious decision.

               It was. Awesome.

               And that was two months ago. You and Hotch had been dating since October, and really, he hadn’t been that happy in a long time (and neither had Jack, considering how many times he was waiting at the door with a grin when you two came back from a date).

               It was almost Christmas, and the sky had opened up to dump a fuckton (technical term, one of your favorites, but you were careful about using it around kids) of snow on the ground. Hotch had the day off, and Jack’s school was closed, but you had to work, still. It was a pain in the ass, hauling your snowblower out of the shed, but before you could start it, you realized your glove had a giant hole in it.

“Fuck…I musta caught it,” you huffed, thumbing the gap, and sighing as you jogged up the steps to go find another pair.

               The sound of the motor starting up made you jump, and spin, and bolt back outside, but you stopped in the doorway at the sight of Hotch, wrapped up to stay warm, running the blower over your driveway. Blushing profusely, you ducked back into the kitchen, tucking your new gloves into your pockets as you made coffee. The liquid finished dripping into the cup as the blower shut off – god, you needed a new pot – and you capped the travel mug as you headed outside, shifting the cup to pull your gloves on.

“Hey,” you called, pulling the door closed, as he turned, pushing the blower out of the way, and wiping his hand over his face.

“Ah! Morning, Y/N,” he answered, as you reached him, looking back at the driveway. “I hope this was okay, I know you had to go to wo-“

“This was fine, really…thank you, so much,” you replied, handing him the cup with a smile. “…I don’t deserve you,” you admitted, soft, and he quirked a brow as he took the coffee, before shaking his head.

“It was nothing.”

“Not to me. I hate snowblowing, not as much as I hate shoveling, but still. So thank you…so much,” you told him, pushing up to press a kiss to his cold cheek as he smiled, and leaned into it.

“…my pleasure, then.”


	21. Reid x Reader - “You have flour on your face.”

“It’s  _Garcia_ , of course she was going to task you to help out with the party,” Reid chuckled, as you rolled your eyes and continued cutting shapes in the dough you’d laid across the counter.

“Well, yeah, I know, but sugar cookies? Sugar cookies and I don’t get along unless I’m eating them. Look at the state of this kitchen!” you laughed, pointing around. It looked like a bomb had been planted into your baking supplies, and went off, covering the kitchen in sugar, and flour, and sprinkles – you hadn’t even  _opened_  them yet, how did they get all over the floor?

               Reid chuckled from the other room as he finished plugging in his phone, and making sure the ringer was on, before coming into the kitchen to see how you were doing.

“Two trays are in the oven, I’m cutting out two more trays right now, so when those come out, those go in, and we can swap. And if these aren’t enough cookies, tough crackers, I’m not making more dough,” you huffed, blowing out a puff of air to push some loose hairs off your eyes. You could hear Reid snickering from a few feet away as you glanced at him, and quirked a brow. “What?”

“You have flour on your face.”

“…I also have sprinkles on the floor, go figure. Here?” you asked, trying to wipe it off with your elbow. Reid shook his head, and pointed at the dough.

“It’s not harming anything, finish cutting, we can wipe it off after.” You groaned, but did finish cutting the dough for the second batch, and sliding the shapes onto the sheet, before turning to see him.

“Where?”

“Here,” he replied, grabbing a cloth and wiping down your cheek. “Ta-da.”

“Ugh. As much as I am aware you haven’t done  _one thing_  to help me make these cookies,” you pointed out, as he snickered, “I’m glad you’re here to help.”

“No where else I’d rather be.”

“….you’re going to eat a cookie, aren’t you?” you accused, frowning.

“What?! No, no, of course not! Those are for the p-“

“Spencer.”

“Well, I have to be sure they aren’t poisonous.” The sound of his laugh was only made louder when you swatted him with your dish towel.


	22. Alvez x Reader + “I’d rather stay inside.”

Snow covered the ground as you peered out the window, but the sound of the shower shutting off pulled you away, and made you look over as Luke shuffled out, towel around his waist.

“Does Rossi not understand  _I don’t want to go out in the snow_?” you huffed, patting his chest as you took your clothes into the bathroom. Luke chuckled, glancing over at you.

“It’s only from here to there,” he pointed out, as you closed the door.

“Don’t you sass me, Alvez,” you called, as he laughed, and moved to the closet to get dressed. Roxy trotted into the room, glancing up at him, and then the door, and then flopping onto the floor by the bed with a heavy sigh.

“I know, girl. She’s being silly,” he hummed, pulling on his clothes. It didn’t take too long before he heard you shut the shower off, and only a few more minutes after before you stepped out of the bathroom. Luke set his shoes by the bed, glancing over, and pausing at the sight of you.

“Can you put this on for me?” you asked, fumbling with the clasp of the necklace in your fingers, before handing it over to him, and turning your back to him. When he didn’t move, you frowned, tilting your head fingers curled around your hair to keep it off your neck. “…Luke?”

“What?”

“…are you okay?” you asked, with a soft laugh, and he cleared his throat, nodding.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I’m fine,” he replied, but it was clear something was on his mind. He was gentle, shifting the necklace until the chain rested over your clavicle, and he could clip it against the back of your neck. You started to drop your hair, when you felt his lips on your skin, and you hesitated, blushing.

“What’re you doing?” you asked softly, tilting your head as his hands slid down your back, and over your hips.

“Reconsidering.”

“…Reconsidering what?” you asked, but with one more kiss, he finally pulled back, picking his phone up off the night table. “…Luke?” you asked, turning around, confused as he tapped at his phone. After a second, he put the phone down, and slid one arm around your waist, cupping the other against your jaw.

“I’d rather stay inside, tonight,” he murmured, tilting his head as he ducked in, and pressed his lips to yours.


	23. Criminal Minds + “Looks like we’re stuck here until all the snow blows over.”

             JJ pushed open the doors to the pen, sighing, glancing at her team as they gathered their things.

“Better get comfortable,” she sighed again, moving and setting her things on her desk. Matt looked up, frowning, brow quirked, and peered towards Luke.

“…what?”

“Will called before I got downstairs, said the snow is falling so thick, not even the plows have gone out yet. I looked out. He’s right,” she said, pointing towards the windows. “Means we’re actually snowed into work.”

              A loud and collective groan sounded as Rossi and Prentiss moved to look outside, and she sighed, shaking her head.

“Looks like we’re stuck here until the snow blows over. Who wants to go downstairs and get food? My treat,” Rossi offered, moving to set his bag in his office as he removed his wallet. Luke chuckled, scratching his neck, before slipping around Reid to the steps.

“Yeah, we’ll go. Any requests?” he asked, taking the bills Rossi offered.

“Something good.”

“Sure. Easy. Reid?”

“I’ll help.”

              It wasn’t often (meaning, it  _never happened_ ) that they were actually snowed in, but before too long, they had a pot of coffee, a pot of hot water (for tea), and all the food they could possibly scrounge up to replace the dinner they’d been looking forward to having when they could get home on the table in the briefing room. They team was settled into their chairs, and Garcia had brought Netflix up on the screen, leaning back, sipping her tea, as the team watched, curious and intrigued, as she made them start watching Stranger Things.


	24. JJ & “Here, you forgot your lunch this morning, and I didn’t want you to be hungry.”

 

               The station was busy, which, come on, of course it was, it was  _police_ , it was almost always at least a little busy. JJ glanced down at Henry as she shifted Michael on her hip, smiling as the boy looked around, hopeful, curious, bag tight in his hands. One of the officers peered up, and smiled at the sight of her, waving at her even though he had the phone pressed to his ear.

“He’s at his desk,” the man mouthed, when she glanced over and she laughed softly, waving.

“Thank you,” JJ answered, snickering as Michael played with her hair, and she led Henry through the maze of officers, detectives, and desks, until she spotted Will, rubbing his face at his desk, free hand tapping at his keyboard. “Ah, you look like you’re having a great day.”

               He jumped, knees hitting the underside of his desk, as JJ laughed, shifting her hold on Michael so she didn’t drop him. Will turned, surprised, and laughed a little, shaking his head.

“What’re you guys doin’ here? Hey, buddy,” he said, kissing the top of Henry’s head, before leaning to kiss Michael’s cheek, and then press a light kiss to JJ’s lips. Henry watched, huffing, before grinning and holding up the bag in his hand.

“Here.”

“You forgot your lunch this morning, and I didn’t want you to be hungry,” JJ told him, as he took the offered bag, and he laughed again, lightly, setting the bag down on his desk.

“And this is one of the many, many reasons I love you guys, thank you for bringing me something to eat,” he replied, moving and hugging Henry. “Are you three staying?”

“Well, if you have no objections,” JJ chuckled, “we can stay to eat with you, and then I promised the boys we’d go s-“

“Uncle Spencer!” Henry shouted, excited, and Will laughed, stealing a chair from a nearby empty desk.

“Well, then we should get to eatin’, so the boys can have fun with Spencer,” he answered, grabbing a second chair for Henry, and JJ sat in the first chair.

“Exactly! I think Henry might figure out how to steal the car to get there,” she admitted, as Henry grinned at them both.


	25. Simmons & “I wanna hug you and never let go.”

Matt was your best friend, had been for  _years_. Hell, you were the first one to find out he’d joined the military, and proceed to give him good-natured shit for it. And when he met and married Kristy? You were so happy for them, you adored her as much as you did him.

For the longest time, you and Matt pretty much had each other’s backs for…well…everything. Kristy took over your part when she came into the picture, and that was fine, you honestly didn’t mind, except that it also meant that Matt had her back, and not yours. It really didn’t help, of course, that you were in the Midwest while he was with IRT, and then in DC, but eh, shit happens. You dealt.

But this time…this time, you couldn’t deal.

Everything was crashing down around you, after the loss of your parents, after the loss of your job, after the loss of your apartment. You couldn’t get your hands on the edge to pull yourself back up, so you did the only thing you  _could_  do, really.

You packed up your car with the things you  _needed_ , and you left Michigan, and drove through the night to DC. At the very least, the sun was up and shining when you pulled into Matt’s driveway, and headed to the door, hesitating before knocking. The sound of the kids inside, laughing, it made you smile, knowing at least  _someone_ was here, but, since your phone had died halfway through the drive, you had no idea who.

When the door swung open, revealing Matt on the other side, you almost started crying, but fought the urge, smiling as he looked at you, stunned, before laughing.

“Y/N! What’re you doing here, come on in!” he said, opening the door.

“I am so glad your home,” you told him, laughing a little, too, though the sound was clearly strained, and it made him frown, shutting the door as he touched your arm.

“Y/N? What happened? What do you need?”

               That’s one reason you loved Matt the way you did. After all these years, he just  _knew_ , and you fought that sob again, shaking your head.

“…I wanna hug you, and never let go.” It made him huff, smile on the corner of his mouth, but he shook his head a little.

“Kristy might get jealous if that were to happen? But I’ll hug you til you feel better, c’mere,” he replied, as you slammed into his chest, and curled your arms around him, face buried in his shoulder.

“Kristy is a wonderful woman and she has no need to be jealous of me,” you told him, voice muffled in his shoulder. “I just need you for a little while.”

“Then you got me,” he promised, pulling you with him towards the living room so he could keep an eye on the kids. And you didn’t mind.

               Distracted or not, Matt always helped.


	26. Simmons + “Take care of yourself.”

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Matt asked, hoisting your last bag into the back of your car, turning to make sure you were clear before closing the trunk. You laughed softly, and nodded, scuffing your shoe on the driveway.

“I’m positive. I’m only gonna be a couple hours away, now, meaning I can come pester you if something happens. But please, God, nothing else, not now. Give me time to catch back up.” Matt smiled, hooking an arm around your shoulders, and hugged you tight against his side, kissing the top of your head.

“And you’re always welcome, if you need it,” Kristy reminded you, shutting the back door and moving to hug you.

“Thanks, Kristy,” you told her, hugging her back, before she moved to chase the kids back into the house with a laugh. You laughed, too, shaking your head. “I love your family.”

“They love you. So, what she said. If you need it? You come back. Or call. Or whatever you need. Because that’s what you and I do, remember?” It made a lot of the weight that was wavering back and forth lift, this time, you hoped, for good, and you nodded, leaning up to hug him.

“You are absolutely my best friend, Matt Simmons.”

“Oh, trust me. I know.” You squawked, elbowing him as he laughed. “Come on, now! You’re mine, too!” You grinned, dropping back on your feet, and sighed.

“Alright. If I don’t go, I won’t. You call me, okay?” you asked, pointing at him, and moving to the driver’s door.

“Tell me when you make it,” he countered. “And take care of yourself!”

“I always do! And when I can’t, that’s what you’re for!” you reminded him with a smile, before dropping into the car, and driving away.


	27. JJ + “I think we should move in together.”

               You flopped down on the couch, head bumping JJ’s leg, as she laughed, surprised, and looked down.

“Well, hello to you, too,” she chuckled, as you groaned, and curled up. Her hand was light in your hair, as she cocked her head.

“Hi,” you answered, voice muffled on her thigh.

“Long night?”

“Oh my god. Downstairs neighbors were listening to techno. Upstairs neighbors were either having wild sex or building a boat. Neighbors to the left were fighting til two, and the ones of the right, I think, were either watching movies or one of them is dead, and honestly, I don’t  _care_ ,” you groaned, and she laughed, shaking her head, and patting your shoulder.

“I won’t repeat that at work.”

“Meh,” you huffed, before finally sighing, and shoving yourself to sit up beside her. “I’m so tired! I haven’t had a real night’s sleep in like…six months! Who has  _that much sex_?!” JJ didn’t even have an answer, as she laughed too hard to come up with anything. When she finally caught her breath, she just pointed at the TV.

“Just…come on, let’s watch.” You nodded, before clearing your throat, and looking around. “What?”

“…you have a nice place. Good neighbors?”

“…yes?” she asked, like she wasn’t sure the point of the question. But when you slowly grinned, she pointed at you. “Y/N.”

“I think we should move in  _together_.”

“Okay, no, we can talk to your neighbors.”

“Oh c’mon, JJ!” you exclaimed, shifting on the couch with a silly grin. “You’re my friend, you’re like family, we disagree on  _very_  little. You’re a great tenant, I’m a great tenant. Come on! It’d be perfect!” JJ stared at you, and sighed.

“Okay, I can’t deny that, but the answer is still  _no_. I’ll help you find a different place though!”

“Ahhh, you’re no  _funnn_ ,” you groaned, dramatically throwing yourself on the other half of the couch as she snickered, and stood up.

“Want a beer?”

“Please and thank you!”


	28. Tara + “They love you more than you know.”

               A soft laugh filled her breath as Tara approached her desk to find a small bobble head cat figurine beside her monitor. It wasn’t hard to know who left it, and, after putting her things down, she plucked the cat off her desk, and headed to Garcia’s office, tapping her nails on the door as she stepped inside. Garcia twirled around in her chair, and grinned.

“Good morrow, Agent!” Tara laughed, shaking her head.

“Morning, Garcia. I wanted to…thank you? For this?” she said, holding up the cat, and Garcia smiled a little softer, nodding.

“I…heard you had a rough case, with the Truthers. And I have made it my job to make everyone feel better when they’ve had a rough case,” Garcia told her, and Tara looked down at the cat again, sighing.

Rough was one way to put it, considering if she thought about it for more than a few seconds, she felt sick, and angry. Tara just couldn’t shake the Sandy Hook comments, she couldn’t shake the look the team had when she was theorizing about what must have happened. It was…rough.

“…they love you, more than you know. So do I,” Garcia finally said, voice soft, and Tara realized she must have been silent too long, for Garcia to sound so reluctant to interrupt. “I mean it.”

“I know,” Tara finally answered, clearing her throat. “…I know. This one just…”

“Sucked.  _I_  know.” Garcia looked at her friend for a moment, before pushing out of her chair, clicking across the floor, and hugging Tara tight. “Door is always open. Phone is always on.” Tara huffed, but smiled, nodding.

“Thank you.”


	29. Simmons + “I’m here to take care of you.”

               The profile had painted the unsub as a white male, mid-twenties, targeting brunette female college students that lived alone off campus. Okay. Fine. Sort of narrowed it down.

               Except it also put you right in the crosshairs, and considering two of the last five victims were girls you knew?

               Well shit. You were terrified, and you weren’t afraid to admit it.

               When the profile also pointed at you being the next possible target, the BAU knew that leaving you to figure out how to stay safe wasn’t an option. You heard the knock at the door, and you hesitated, glancing towards it, before you heard someone clear their throat on the other side.

“Y/N? This is SSA Matt Simmons? We spoke on the phone?” You relaxed a little, but shuffled to the door, peering through the peephole, and laughing softly at the sight of him already holding up his credentials for you to see. With a small smile, you opened the door, stepping back to let him in before shutting it and locking it behind him.

“Sorry, I just…”

“Can’t be too careful right now, I know. But that’s what I’m here for. I’m here to take care of you,” he told you, and you nodded, motioning towards the couch.

“Which I really…I really appreciate. I don’t even know how to react I just…really, I’m freaked out.” Matt shook his head.

“Understandable. But we’re gonna keep you safe, okay? The rest of the team is working on finding out who this guy is, and I’m here to shoot him if he shows up.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that, and rub your face.

“Thank you, for that, I’m already feeling better. Well, while you’re here, my house is your house. Help yourself to…the TV, and the kitchen, and whatever else.” Matt smiled, following you into the kitchen as you started in the fridge. After a second, you offered him a bottle of water, and smiled when he took it. “Honest question?”

“Okay.”

“…what…is the likelihood…of your team catching him?” you asked, slow and unsure. Matt sipped his water, studying your face, before he sighed, and set the bottle down, reaching out to touch your arm.

“My team…is the best at what they do. The smartest people I’ve ever met. So I want you to believe me…when I tell you they won’t stop until they catch him.” You stared back at him, looking for a tell, but when nothing came, you smiled a little, and nodded.

“Thank you.”


	30. Hotch x Reader + “You fell asleep, so I tucked you in.”

              It was just dinner with Aaron and Jack. That’s it. Dinner, and then a glass of wine so you and Aaron could catch up. But after the drinks, he went to check on Jack, who had gone to get started on his homework.

               You snuffled, shifting, and opened your eyes, blinking blearily before you realized what had happened.

               You had fallen asleep.

               Scrambling, you flailed to sit up, and spin, looking around the room in surprise, until you spotted Aaron at the table, snickering as he put his phone down.

“Oh my god, what time is it, what happened?” you gasped, as he stood up, disappearing into the kitchen before coming back with a glass of water for you.

“Well, it’s almost eleven, and you fell asleep, so I tucked you in,” Aaron replied, as you looked down to see the blanket around your legs. You blushed, a deep shade of crimson, as you accepted the water, and he sat beside you, reaching out to brush your hair off your face.

“I am so sorry,” you told him, embarrassed, as you sipped the water.

“Don’t be. You had a long day too. So c’mon…Jack’s in bed. You wanna go lie down?” You hesitated, looking at the glass, then back at him, and nodded, biting your lip. “Okay. Come on.”

“You’re the best.” He chuckled, the sound soft and warm, as he stood, and took your hand to help you up.

“I’m just me. But I appreciate it. C’mon.”


	31. JJ + “Your lips are warm.”

               It was snowy, and the sun was low but not gone from the sky yet, as JJ and Will stood on the porch, watching the boys play in the snow. Henry was older than Michael, but he was careful not to hurt his brother as they played. After a little bit, Will patted his hand lightly on her back.

“I’ll be right back.”

“What? Where are you going?” she asked, confused, as he chuckled.

“To get a drink. Just. Stay.” Will ducked into the house as she huffed a soft laugh, and nodded, turning back to the kids.

               After a few minutes, he came out again, handing her her phone.

“What’s this for?” she asked, frowning, before he pointed to the boys making a snowman. With a chuckle, she nodded, fumbling a little until she could start snapping pictures, and then a small video. When she pocketed the phone, the door opened again, and Will poked his head out.

“Cocoa!” he called, laughing as Henry picked up Michael, and carried him into the house, both boys laughing happily as they bounded inside. “Guess they’re ready.”

“I guess so!” JJ laughed, ducking in after them, shedding her coat, gloves, and boots, before following Will into the kitchen to help him pour. She caught his hand, though, ducking in to press a quick kiss to his lips, humming as she pulled back. “Your lips are warm.”

“I’d hope so, I took a drink of cocoa before I came to get you guys,” Will admitted, as she laughed, and shoved his shoulder.

“So that means the boys and I get ours first, you sneak.” He grinned at her, grabbing her around the waist, and pressed a kiss to her lips as he grinned, too.

“You love me.”

“Every day.”


	32. Reid x Reader + “You’re the one I want to be with, for the rest of my life.”

“Stop brushing this off! This is a big deal!” Reid exclaimed, as you frowned at him.

“It is not! So what, he had a gun?” you scoffed, hands up in a shrug. “Did you hit your head, Reid? We get guns pointed at us  _a lot_ , it’s the job!”

“You weren’t wearing a vest!”

“It was a witness, not a suspect! I didn’t need to!” you countered, leading him away from the pen so the rest of the team could stop  _staring at you_ , like somehow the additional ten feet was going to help. Reid sighed, and followed, scratching his neck.

“Look! You’re the one I want to be with, for the rest of my life. Can’t do that if you get shot!” he pointed out, and even though you were ready to reply, you stalled, turning to see him. “What?”

“…I…correct me…if I’m wrong…but did you just…pretty much…like…propose?”

               The soft  _oooh_  was barely audible from across the pen as Reid reared back, like he hadn’t realized that’s, yeah, what he’d said. But after a minute, he blushed, ducking his head, and shrugged.

“…and…if it was?” You laughed, startled.

“Well, I’d tell you  _no shit_ , Spencer, and I want that too, but it’s not gonna happen if you  _fight me_ about my job, which is also  _your_  job, every time a gun gets drawn.”

               You two looked at each other, silent, and the team watched, too, stunned, and waiting almost impatiently for  _something_ , before Reid quietly took your hand.

“Lunch?”

“You owe me something good,” you answered, as he chuckled, and followed you out of the pen.


	33. Alvez x Reader + “You look good in my hoodie.”

“Okay, so they said their delivery guy hasn’t come back, so I’m just gonna run and pick up the food myself,” you called over your shoulder, dressing quick, and tugging on your shoes. “We need anything else?”

“Nope! Just drive safe!” You scoffed.

“What?! I wanna do donuts in the parking lot, you telling me that’s not safe?” you teased, scratching Roxy’s ears. “I’ll be back soon, text me if we need something.”

“ _Drive safe!_ ”

“Donuts!” you hollered back, to the sound of his laugh as you grabbed your wallet, phone, keys, and bolted out the door. Luke chuckled, finally clicking off the bathroom light, and stepping out, pausing to turn and toss the towel back into the hamper, before ducking into the bedroom to get dressed.

               By the time you got back, he was dressed, the apartment was picked up, and Roxy was chowing down on her own food. With a smile, you nudged the door shut, setting the bags on the counter before moving back to kick off your shoes.

“Ahh, food!” he cheered, opening the bags and pulling out the packages as you laughed softly.

“Just bagged as I got there, so perfect and fresh,” you told him, emptying the pockets of your hoodie onto the counter. Luke glanced up, lips open to thank you, before he quirked a brow at you. “What?”

“…that’s mine.”

“…what?”

“The hoodie. That’s mine,” he chuckled, as you glanced down, and shrugged.

“It was on the hook. Gonna fight me for it?” He laughed.

“No. But I was gonna tell you that you look good in my hoodie,” he replied, rounding the counter, sliding his hands over your hips as you smirked.

“Oh really?” you hummed, voice low as he leaned in close, and brushed his lips over yours.

“Oh really.”

               You might have had to reheat the food, but, it was so worth it.


	34. Hotch x Reader + “Marry me.”

              You fell in love with Aaron when you two first bumped into each other at the coffee shop. Sounds silly, but, he was so apologetic that he insisted on buying you another coffee, and he looked so sweet, you just, you couldn’t help it. After that, you two bumped into each other a lot, until he finally caved, and asked you out.

               That was a year ago.

               And now you were pretty much living with him, because technically you still had a place, but you rarely were there. You spent a lot of nights at his, caring for Jack if Aaron had to work late, or making dinner, or whatever. It was your favorite place to be, really, with the Hotchner’s. And considering how much Aaron smiled when you were around, you knew it was his favorite place for you to be, too.

                Jack had gone to bed, and you were standing in the living room, peering out the window at the snow as it covered the city. You were always back and forth on the snow – sometimes you loved it, sometimes you hated it, but right now? It was so quiet, and peaceful, you loved it, and it made Aaron smile as he slipped behind you, curling a hand over your side.

“What would you like to do?” he asked softly, which made you blush, knowing he didn’t want to disturb the moment too much.

“Hm…either a movie…or a shower,” you replied, with a light shrug, covering his hand with yours. The two of you were silent for a moment, before you cleared your throat, and scratched the back of his hand. “What would  _you_  prefer?”

“Marry me.” You went still, and so did Aaron, because that wasn’t what he meant to say, but…it was out there, and he glanced down as you turned to see him, surprised.

“What?”

“You heard me.” You studied his face, before a smile slowly curled your lips.

“…really?” He nodded, and you hummed, pushing up, cupping his jaw as you kissed him softly. “I can do that,” you murmured into the kiss, grinning as he wrapped both arms around you.


	35. Simmons & Reader + “You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”

Honestly, you weren’t expecting much out of the holiday. Your family was on the other side of the country, your friends all had families of their own. You had already gone around and delivered gifts (or mailed them, whatever), so the only things under the tree were gifts you’d ordered offline for yourself, and the few gifts that you got in return from your family.

So when Christmas Day came, you shuffled out of the bedroom, scratching at your head, and moved to the kitchen to make cocoa. When you heard a knock at the door, you hesitated, wondering for a split second if you had slept through Christmas Day and it was the day after and people wanted to know you were alive. …it was early, you could be forgiven for that wild thought.

With another knock, you blinked, and headed over, peering out the door, and laughing at the sight of Matt, and Kristy, and the kids, before you tugged it open, confused.

“Okay, I’m  _sure_  it’s Christmas Day, what is this?” you asked, surprised, as Kristy chuckled, corralling the kids inside before pausing to hug you, and take the tray in her hands into the kitchen.

“You didn’t  _really_  think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” Matt asked as he stepped in behind his wife, and turned to look at you as the door shut. You blinked up at your best friend, and, fighting the urge to sniffle, you moved to hug him tight.

“You guys didn’t have to do this,” you told him softly, pulling back and looking over as Kristy helped the kids set several more gifts around, some of which you knew were to them from you – you recognized the wrapping paper. Matt slung his arm around your shoulder, shaking his head.

“We did, because I’ve told you this before. You are family,” he reminded you, smiling. You groaned a little, glancing down at yourself, before patting his side.

“Okay, I look like I’ve been sleeping for two days, I’ll be back in a minute…there is cocoa, in the kitchen, help yourself, I was just heating the milk on the stove,” you told him, racing off to your room as he laughed, and headed to do just that.

               You had thought Christmas in DC was going to be lonely.

               How happy you were to be wrong.


	36. BAU Season 13 (Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, Reid, Simmons, Alvez, Lewis, Garcia) + “I’m sure whatever threat is out there can wait until after Christmas dinner.”

               Most Christmas dinners were meals with immediate family, or extended family. But considering the BAU  _was_  a family, it was no surprise that, the day before Christmas, they all gathered at Rossi’s – everyone, and their families – for a nice, delicious, home-cooked Italian Christmas dinner.

               The kids were set up in the other room, at a smaller table, within eyesight of the adults, with a much less messy meal, while the adults sat around a table that they didn’t even know Rossi had, one big enough for them all, as they drank their wine and shared stories about the team from years passed for Tara, and Matt, and Luke to hear, things that made everyone laugh hard enough that it brought tears to their eyes.

               Rossi cleared his throat as he started bringing out the plates, grinning.

“Alright! Dinner is ready, kids are already devouring, and now it is our tu-“

               His phone, right then, decided to ring, and he looked over, frowning. When it stopped, Prentiss’ started, and the room went still, everyone knowing why they were ringing at all. As soon as the sound stopped, everyone looked around, eyeing each other, silent, quietly conversing.

               With a sigh, Rossi crossed to his phone, and pressed the button, waiting until the light flashed, and the phone shut off. With a laugh, the rest of the team following, shutting their phones off as Rossi took his seat at the head of the table, and lifted his wine glass, smiling.

“Okay. I’m sure whatever threat is out there can wait until  _after_  Christmas dinner. So here is a toast to old friends, and new friends. To our families, to our friends. To our loved ones. To our pasts, our presents, and our futures, may they stay entwined for an eternity. Merry Christmas.” The glasses came up, smiles on everyone’s lips.

“Merry Christmas.”


	37. Prentiss + “If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war.”

              Prentiss loved her girls. Loved them more than…almost anything. She was human, boots were beautiful, she loved boots, it just  _happens_.

               Not the point.

               She loved her girls. And when Will took the boys away for the night – boys night was all JJ said, and that was fine – JJ invited Prentiss, Garcia, and Tara over for a girl’s night. Wine, stupid movies, and junk food was the only planning that they did, but after a couple of glasses of wine, Prentiss got up to get another glass, and peered outside, whistling.

“Guys! Did you know it’s been  _snowing_?” she called, spinning at the loud thumps from the other room. All three of the others had leapt up and barreled to the door to go outside, and, laughing, Prentiss followed, tugging her jacket on and slipping into her shoes, too, to follow them out.

               There was enough snow on the ground, crunching beneath their shoes, that they realized it must have started right after they showed up, and Prentiss grinned, bouncing off the steps to tilt her head back to the still falling snow.

“This is great! Snow us in, we can take a break from work!” she announced, twisting to look at her friends.

               And Tara and Garcia were laughing, but JJ?

               JJ was looking at her, predatorily, carefully patting her hands against the ball of snow in her palm. Scowling, Prentiss pointed, quickly scrambling to put one together, herself, before pointing at JJ again.

“if you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war!” The word was barely out of her mouth when the projectile exploded over her chest, and with a squeal, and a sharp shriek, she chucked hers back, cackling as it hit JJ in the chin.

It took three tries before the neighbor, laughing, could interrupt the four FBI agents, as they shrieked, squealed, and whipped snowballs at each other, as though they were kids.

Prentiss loved her girls.


	38. Hotch + “I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you.”

              The BAU didn’t often get to celebrate Christmas together, or even at home, so when they had the chance, Garcia invited everyone over for a party at her place. And who said no to her, right?

               Hotch smiled, standing near the kitchen, watching his family celebrate the holiday. He knew he came off, a lot, as serious, as grumpy, but really, he loved this ridiculous little group that he had, this little family of his. Everyone was mingling, as he refilled his drink, and watched them enjoy each other.

“You know, you don’t get to get out of the party,” Rossi commented, sidling up, and refilling his own glass, glancing towards the party.

“Not getting out, getting another drink,” Hotch insisted. Rossi chuckled, shaking his head, but the sound of Garcia cackling made both men turn to see her, facing them, pointing above them.

“I forgot I hung that!” she squealed, and after a second, the rest of the team started laughing, too, Prentiss not wasting a second before yanking her phone out to take pictures.

               Rossi and Hotch looked at each other, confused, before they tilted their heads back, revealing the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Rossi laughed, first, but Hotch jerked back, head snapping down as he pointed at Rossi.

“I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe, and I  _will punch you_.” The collective  _awwww_  made him turn to the team, finger pointing at them, too. “One more word and you are all fired.”


	39. Alvez x Reader + “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

 

_“There’s been an accident.”  
_

     If anything scared you more than those words, you hadn’t found them yet. After getting that call from Garcia, a call that woke you up, you were in a rush. Honestly, you didn’t even remember getting dressed or putting on shoes, or, fuck, even getting in the car, but suddenly, you were at the hospital, barreling through the doors, and darting your eyes around until you saw Rossi talking to Prentiss.

“David!” He turned, startled, and sighed, holding up his hand at the sight of you.

“He’s okay,” he told you immediately, which eased the knot in your stomach only a little bit. “Come on, I’ll take you back there.”

    Luke was sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand, a bandage around his other arm.

“You aren’t allowed to get shot, we’ve had this talk.” Luke jerked, looking over at you, before he sighed, good hand coming out towards you.

“Y/N.”

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” you told him, voice soft, as you crossed the floor, and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, his good hand curling around your waist as he pulled you close.

“I know, baby. But I’m okay. It was just a graze. Other guy got it worse.” You snorted a little, nestling into his shoulder. Luke sighed, kissing your shoulder, holding you close. “I’m okay.”

“You better be.” He chuckled, rubbing his hand on your back.

“Prentiss already told me I’m taking tomorrow off…so we’re going to sleep in, and do  _nothing_.”


	40. Matt Simmons x Reader + “I don’t love you anymore.”

“I don’t love you anymore.”

               The words were followed by a hesitant, surprised silence, before Matt burst out laughing, hands thumping against the table. You crossed your arms over your chest, lips popped in a full pout.

“Aw, come on, sweetheart, not my fault that I got dealt a better hand.” You huffed, staring down at your cards, and then over at his, before huffing again. With a roll of his eyes, Matt tossed his cards down, and hopped up. You squealed as he hauled you from your chair, pressing quick kisses your cheek until you started swatting at him, and laughing.

“Matt Simmons! Stop it!” you squealed with a laugh.

“Stop being mad! It was a lucky draw!”

“Bah!” you huffed, wriggling away from him, and squealing again as he followed, laughing, too, as he chased you down the hall.

“Come on, Y/N!”

“Stop chasing me!” He caught you around the waist, swinging you with a laugh, before burying his face in your throat, grinning against your skin as you sighed.

“Take it back.”

“No.”

“Y/N,” he purred, and you groaned, stomping your feet.

“Fine.  _Fine_. I love you.”

“There we go!” he grinned, hoisting your feet off the floor and hauling you back towards the table. “Doesn’t that just sound better?”

“Matt!”

 


	41. Season 13 BAU + “I thought we were family!”

 

No one saw it coming. Garcia prided herself on having eyes for this kind of thing, but even she saw  _nothing_.

“I thought we were family!” Garcia told them, frowning and sad. JJ sighed, hand light on her friend’s back. The air of the room was just  _disappointment_ , which made everyone uncomfortable, left them shuffling a bit in the silence surrounding them.

The team was silent, looking at each other, looking around the room, before they looked towards Garcia again, as she looked at the floor, sighing.

“Garcia, we  _are_  family,” Prentiss assured her friend, glancing towards Luke a few feet away.

“Yeah, Garcia…we are.” She grunted, stomping her foot.

“Then why am I the last to know you two are dating?” she squawked, pointing an accusing finger at Luke and Reid. The two agents looked at each other, as though they were contemplating the answer, before Reid shrugged.

“Actually…you were the first we told.” Garcia stood up straight, wide-eyed, as the rest of the team realized what had been happening in the room.

“Yeah, everyone else…if they knew, they just figured it out. We didn’t tell anyone anything,” Luke added, shrugging. Garcia looked around, surprised, before a smile cracked her frown.

“We are a family!” she exclaimed, bounding a few steps to grab Reid in a hug. “You better treat him right,  _Newbie_.”

“Oh for the love of,” Luke sighed, head falling back, as JJ and Prentiss snorted.


	42. Matt Simmons + “I haven’t slept in four days.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Matt dropped down into the chair at his desk, fingers digging hard against his eyes. After racing the clock to catch a man who, frankly, was a fucking psycho, strangling people in the streets in the dark, a man who somehow evaded capture for a  _week_ despite reports that he was wearing a  _neon orange wind breaker_. How do people not see a man in a neon orange windbreaker?? But somehow, no one did, which meant four days with no sleep trying to beat the clock and catch this fuck nugget.

“Did you know you swear when you’re past exhaustion?” JJ commented, sitting on the edge of his desk. Matt peered up, startled.

“What?”

“And apparently you don’t know you’re even talking. It is awesome, the things I’m learning about you now that we actually  _work_   _together_ ,” she chuckled. “You just called Michaels a  _fuck nugget_.” Matt snorted, ducking his head.

“I…seriously thought that was just in my head. Sorry, JJ.”

“No, no. It was  _awesome_ , and I can’t wait to use it, myself. You okay?”

“I haven’t slept in four days, and people don’t think a guy in neon orange is  _strange_. Yeah, I’m good.” JJ huffed, pushing from the desk, and squeezed his shoulder.

“Come on, Simmons. Grab your bag. Reports can wait, I’ll drive you home.” He considered, briefly, turning down the offer, until he remembered that he’d literally just said  _fuck nugget_ , at work, while believing he was only thinking it, and he nodded, smiling up at her appreciatively.

“That would be great, JJ. Kristy will thank you for it, too,” Matt promised, grabbing his bag, and standing.

“Well, we’ll be even if you bring the coffee tomorrow.” Matt laughed softly.

“Deal.”


	43. Matt Simmons x Reader + “Why do you hate me?”

 

“Why do you hate me?”

    You jerked your head up, startled, as Matt peered over from the other side of the room.

“…I’m sorry?”

“Why do you hate me?”

“What on this planet or the next would make you think I hate you?” you asked, confused, tucking your hair behind your ear. Matt held up the thin red book that was in his hand, and for a second, you just stared, still waiting for him to explain, until you realized, and blushed.

“I need you to tell me where you found that.” Matt snickered, turning to point to the bookshelf in the corner. “Damn it. My hiding spot failed.”

“Wh-Hiding spot? It’s  _bright red_ , and the rest of the shelf is tan and black. Hiding spot, shmiding spot. Why did you draw a mustache on my picture?” he asked, flipping the yearbook open as you laughed, and crossed to him, leaning on his arm as he pointed to the picture.

“Because when I did that, you and I were having a fight, and I thought you were  _cruel_. You weren’t, and I did not think about the fact that this was the only copy of this yearbook I was going to have. Feel lucky I got bored after I did the mustache,” you added, patting his arm as you headed back to the kitchen.

“What? Why?” he pressed, following you.

“Because I had actually wanted to draw devil horns on you,” you answered. Matt squawked, tossing the yearbook to the couch, and bounded up behind you, making you squeal as he grabbed you about the waist, and hoisted you up. “Matt! WHat are you doing?”

“I’ll show you  _cruel_ ,” he growled, hauling you off to the bedroom as you squealed, and laughed.


	44. Luke x Reader - "Oh, are you ticklish?"

You twitched as he dragged his fingers across your side, huffing as you turned away.

“Stop that,” you told him, wriggling away, and Luke frowned, head cocked. 

“Y/N? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you replied, ducking into the fridge for a water bottle, before turning to see him. Luke stepped closer, brow furrowed.

“Then why are you movin’ away? You never mind me touchin’ you any other time…” he replied, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Luke, baby, I’m fine,” you promised, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, before slipping around him. When his hand brushed your skin again, you squeaked, twitching away sharply, and oh.  _Oh_. He got it. 

“Oh. Oh, are you  _ticklish_?” he asked, amused sound in his voice, lips ticking up, as you turned quickly, pointing at him.

“No,” you answered, far too quickly, as he took a step forward. “No, Luke, don’t you dare…Luke!” you squealed.

        He grabbed you around the waist, and hauled you back to the couch, tickling you as he dropped you onto the cushions. You screeched, bottle falling to the floor, as you swatted at his hands, laughing and begging him to stop. When you started going red in the face, he dropped his head, lips brushing your cheek, and you laughed again, pushing at him. 

“You ass.”

“You love me.” You huffed, catching your breath, and pushed him again.

“Sometimes, mostly when you aren’t ti- _stop that_!” you begged, his fingers jerking over your sides again, as he laughed, and moved above you, hands coming up to cup your face. 

“I love you,” he countered, grinning as he peered down at you, and you hit his chest, panting, before laughing softly. 

“Damn straight you do.”


	45. Luke x Reader - "I wish I could have you all for myself."

     It was the first time in a month that you got to have dinner with Luke. Hell, it was the first time in a month you got to see him face-to-face, and not on a video chat. You two were having a good time, and god, you couldn’t wait until after dinner, when he was going to drive you home. 

“Do you want dessert?” he asked, curious, squeezing your hand as it rested on the table. You shook your head, clearing your throat. 

“No…I’m okay,” you told him, shifting to lace your fingers through his, as you smiled. “I’m…actually ready to go, if you are?” you asked, biting your lip. Luke’s eyes dropped to your mouth at the motion, and it made him swallow, lips ticking up in a smirk. 

“Just…gotta pay the bill,” he told you, turning to motion for the waitress. As he did, you chuckled, squeezing his hand. It only took him a moment to get her attention and pay the bill, before he took your hand again, and led you out of the restaurant, curling his arm around your shoulders. 

     The two of you had just stepped outside, and you were just tugging him to stop, when his phone went off, and you stilled, eyes dropping as he tensed, and groaned. 

“…you gotta answer that.” It was clear Luke didn’t want to, but, knowing you were right, he answered, taking your hand in his free one, as he turned his head to talk. After a minute, he sighed, and hung up, glancing back at you.

“…I’m sorry,” he said softly, as you sighed, too, and shook your head.

“I wish I could have you all to myself…but I know that’s not possible. And it’s okay,” you insisted. “You catch the bad guys and save the day.” Luke shook his head, then, cupping your jaw, and prodded you to look up at him. 

“As soon as I get back, I’m coming over, okay?” he asked. You laughed, softly, at the determination in his voice, and leaned up, kissing his cheek. 

“Even if I’m asleep, you’re welcome to come over. I didn’t just give you a key for the fun of it.” He smiled, tilting his head to kiss you lightly on the lips.

“I’m gonna take ya home…and when I get back, I’ll come over.” You nodded, furrowing your brow, and pressed in, kissing him again, a little harder this time. He groaned into the touch, arms pulling you in as you wrapped yours around his shoulders. 

Work could wait a few more minutes.


	46. Matt & Reader - "I'll beat the shit out of him!"

     The sounds of you sniffling was something Matt hated more than…well…a lot of things. Not more than anything - his kids crying was top of the line - but you crying made him angry. 

      Especially when you were crying too hard to really tell him what happened. He curled his arm around your shoulders, sighing, and pulling you into his side, chin dropping gently to the top of your head. 

“Y/N, take a deep breath.” YOu sniffled, but with a few struggled attempts, you finally got a deep breath in, and nodded. “What happened?”

“Michael…was ch-cheating…and when I tr-tried to confront him….he tr-tried to hit me.” 

     Matt tensed up instantly, lips quirking into snarl. 

“I’ll beat the  _shit_  out of him!” he snapped, already moving to stand. But you grabbed his hand, whimpering, and throwing both arms around his shoulders as he flopped back onto the couch. 

“Please just stay,” you murmured, sniffling. “I hit him and ran b-but…please stay, Matt.” He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, but curled both arms around you, pulling you in against his side. 

“I’ve got you.”

“Thank you.” 

     He was quiet for a minute, rubbing your back as you snuffled into his shoulder, before he sighed. 

“But next time I see him, I will beat the shit out of him.”


	47. Reid x Reader - "I never thought I'd find someone like you."

     The laugh was automatic, as Reid came out of the kitchen with a cupcake on a plate, one candle tucked into the center. You blushed, ducking your head as he chuckled and sat beside you.

“Sorry I didn’t get you a big cake,” he started, but you shook your head, gently taking the plate.

“Spencer. You are the only person to remember my birthday, you could have just given me a cookie, and I’d be happy,” you promised, kissing his cheek, as he chuckled, ducking his head.

“You…y-you gotta make a wish,” he reminded you, as you laughed a little, and nodded, contemplating for a few seconds before blowing out the candle, and setting the cupcake on the table. “I have…a gift for you, though.” 

“…Spencer, you didn’t have to do that,” you told him softly, even as he shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“Look, I just…I had never thought I would find someone like you. You light up my life. You make me smile. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Oh my god,” you mumbled, as he pulled out his hand, fingers wrapped around a small box.

“Y/N…will you marry me?” he asked, cracking open the box, revealing the simple glittering band inside. 

“Yes!” you screeched, nearly tackling him off the couch as he laughed, clinging tight to the box as he caught you. 

   You’d probably tell him, later, that your wish came true.


	48. BAU Season 13 + "Nobody leaves this room until you tell me what you wanted to tell."

    Garcia stood by the door, arms crossed over her chest, and frowned. The entire room was quiet, save for the slight groaning of the chairs, as each agent shifted, waiting for her to say  _something_ , or do  _something_. 

    When it became clear she wasn’t going to do either, Prentiss sighed, moving to stand. 

“Okay, Garcia, come on. I wanna go to bed. What are you doing?”

“Mm-mm. Nope…” she said, moving a few steps to the table, and thumping down the small black box in the center. All eyes fell on it, surprised, as she backed up to the door, and pointed. “Nobody leaves this room until you tell me what you wanted to tell,” she ordered. 

“Where did you find that?” Reid asked, baffled, as she sighed. 

“It was on the counter in the kitchen. And since we’ve been the only group of people here today, someone needs to fess up.” Her eyes scanned everyone’s faces, waiting to see it, the little flicker of familiarity, but Luke sighed before she looked to him, and rubbed his eyes. 

“I just wanna tell ya, Garcia…I’m glad you found it,” he said, reaching out to pick the box up, and close it, slipping it into his bag, “but you gotta brush up on your  _profiler by association_  skills, because that is my mother’s wedding ring, which she had dropped off to be resized last time she came to visit, but it wasn’t ready before she left.” The room was quiet, then, for maybe fifteen seconds, before the giggling started, and circled the table. Garcia, though, didn’t laugh, narrowing her eyes.

“My skills are fine,  _newbie_ , and if you think you’re gonna fool me, you are so wrong,” she huffed, turning and storming out of the room. The team chuckled a bit more, pushing away from the table to stand, before Matt turned around, curious. 

“So you are poppin’ the question?” he asked quietly, as Luke smirked.

“Of course I am. But if Garcia finds out, she’s gonna spoil the surprise.”


	49. Matt & Luke + “Discussing problems doesn’t help. We should do something to actually solve them.”

    They all meant well, setting him up on blind date after blind date, but each one failed, did not lead to a second date. No matter how well it went, it just didn’t work. Luke just didn’t understand why, not really, but Matt peered at him as they sat at the bar, and sighed.

“Look, man. Discussing problems doesn’t help. We should do something to actually solve them,” he told his friend, shrugging. 

“Like what? Become celibate? I pretty much already am,” Luke huffed, sipping his beer, as Matt chuckled.

“No, Luke, I mean…everyone keeps trying to set you up, right? So don’t let them. Tell them  _thanks but no thanks_. And then…I don’t know, go out and find your  _own_  date,” Matt commented, turning to look behind him. “I know dating is hard with our job, but for every terrible date, there is one person who understands what we do, and will work with you because they want it to work.” Luke cocked his head, staring at his friend, and scoffed, sipping his drink.

“I don’t know, man…between the Army, the Rangers, the Task Force, and now the BAU, it’s just…even if I find someone who says they understand the life, they end up changing their mind and getting tired of waiting.” Matt sighed, reaching out to pat Matt’s shoulder.

“What’d I just say about  _discussing_ versus  _doing_ , Luke, man, come  _on_ ,” he groaned, making Luke laugh a bit. 

“Alright, alright.” Matt smirked, taking a swig of his beer, before looking up at the bartender, who was glancing down at the two of them, smiling a little before returning to her work. 

“You should talk to the bartender. She’s pretty much been looking at you all night.” Luke glanced over, curious, as Matt smiled. “Plus,  _pretty_  sure that’s an army tattoo on her arm,” he added, pointing with his bottle, before taking a swig. Luke turned, staring at Matt, before rolling his eyes. 

“You know what, man, this sounds like a setup, so if I get over there, and find out you know her…” he started to threaten, as Matt slowly grinned. 

“What? Come on, Luke, what’re you gonna do about it?” Luke turned, climbing from his seat, and shrugged.

“I’ll call Kristy, have her ground you.”


End file.
